


Everything Works Out In The End

by featherlight221b



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Oblivious, POV Outsider, Post-Squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b
Summary: Brooke and Chloe can't believe how oblivious Michael and Jeremy are. They decide to do something about it.





	Everything Works Out In The End

Brooke really liked Jeremy. She thought he was smart and funny. He was nicer than most people she knew. So when she saw him making out with Chloe, it hurt. It really hurt. She could feel her heart breaking. She thought they had something special. Apparently she was wrong. The boy she felt so close to turned out to be a cheating asshole. Then, the whole Squip thing happened. She was relieved to find out that Jeremy didn’t want to cheat on her. That it was the fault of the computer in his brain. But what didn’t make her feel relieved, was the fact that the Squip was the reason why Jeremy even talked to her in the first place. He was never actually interested in her. It hurt just as much as before she found out about the Squip.

The good thing was that after the whole fiasco, she, Chloe, Jenna, Christine, Jake, Rich, Jeremy and Michael all bonded and became a somewhat strange group of friends. After sharing a traumatic experience, she felt closer to all of them. Her friendship with Chloe became stronger than before. She discovered that Jenna was not only someone who knew all the gossips, but also a really cool person. She found out that she could always go to Christine when she had a problem and was currently fighting with Chloe, she learnt that Jake and Rich were smarter than it seemed, that Jeremy was a total geek but was also one of the nicest people she had ever met and that Michael was so much cooler than anyone gave him credit for before. So in the end, the whole Squip thing turned out to do more good than damage, but it didn’t erase her heartbreak completely.

When Jeremy started dating Christine, she couldn’t look at them without tearing up for some time. But when it eventually passed, she started noticing things. Like the fact that those two didn’t act much different from what they acted like before they became a couple. Actually, if it wasn’t for rare kisses, anyone who didn’t know them would assume that they were just good friends. They didn’t look at each other the way that people in love usually did. There was more love even in the way that Jeremy looked at – oh. And that was when Brooke realized that Jeremy was completely in love with someone who wasn’t her _or_ Christine.

“The sad thing is, I don’t know if he’s even aware how much in love he is with Michael,” Brooke told Chloe during their sleepover.

“Boys are _so_ oblivious,” Chloe sighed, shaking her head. “But get this, Jenna told me that Christine was thinking about breaking up with Jeremy because she still sees him just as a friend and thinks that being in a relationship with him doesn’t make sense.”

“That’s great! If she breaks up with Jeremy, he can be with Michael!”

“Yeah, if he finally gets his head out of his ass and realizes that he even has feelings for him,” Chloe snorted.

“We need to do something about it,” Brooke decided.

“What can we do?” asked the other girl.

“I think we should talk to Michael first. He’s less oblivious.”

At first they planned to approach Michael when he was alone. It turned out to be harder than Brooke thought it would be. The thing was, you could hardly see the boy further than a few feet away from his best friend. So they waited. But then a week passed, Christine finally broke up with Jeremy and he didn’t seem to be sad about it even a bit. Brooke and Chloe decided that they were done waiting. During lunch they told Michael that they needed to talk to him alone. Once they pulled him away from the rest of the group, he looked at them with confusion.

“What is it?” he asked.

“You’re in love with Jeremy,” Chloe stated.

“Uh, what?” Michael paled a bit.

“It’s obvious, there’s no point denying it,” said Brooke.

Michael sighed.

“Okay. You’re right. So what?”

“Oh God. I can’t believe I thought you were smart,” Chloe muttered. “You’re in love with Jeremy, so you _obviously_ have to tell him so you can be together.”

“I can’t tell him,” Michael protested.

“Why not?” asked Brooke.

“He doesn’t feel the same. I mean, I know that he wouldn’t stop talking to me, but things would be awkward and he would feel bad for hurting my feelings,” Michael said.

“But he _does_ feel the same,” Brooke told him.

“What?”

The confusion on Michael’s face deepened. There was also disbelief. But Brooke could swear that she saw hope in his eyes. That was good. Maybe they would be able to get through to him.

“How often did Jeremy and Christine kiss when they were together? Almost never. There was just nothing there. Christine didn’t like him like that and Jeremy has feelings for you. He looks at you like you’re everything to him,” Brooke said.

“Really?” Michael asked, sounding hopeful.

“Yeah. According to Jenna, Jeremy also thought about breaking up with Christine. You should totally take a chance,” Chloe said.

“The worst thing that can happen? He feels a little uncomfortable but in the end you two work it out,” Brooke added.

“If you’re sure…”

“We’re sure,” said Chloe.

When the next day Michael and Jeremy walked to the group’s table in the cafeteria holding hands, Chloe and Brooke exchanged proud smiles. As Rich and Jake started congratulating the couple, Christine gave them a thumb up and Jenna took a photo of their entwined fingers, Brooke high-fived her best friend.

So yeah, the Squip thing turned out surprisingly well for everyone.


End file.
